In death we will remain
by Darion Prime
Summary: A/U. Three years after The Autobots dinish off the Decepticons in Chicago Sam joins N.E.S.T and Ironbreaker and Retro Emerge from Death. The Elegance carrying the Autobots next generation has finally Encountered Earth. But the Decepticons are Back and with an even deadlier Leader Galvatron. Rated M for Extreme Violence to Come
1. Chapter 1

The Scrapyard:

Ironhide woke up. He was in a Scrapyard "but how?" he thought aloud. He remembered Sentinel Prime shooting him in the back after Sam found out what the decepticons wanted from Sentinel. He realized he was parked next to a black Pontiac Solstice, it was Jazz. "'Sup 'Hide!" Jazz said noticing Ironhide had woken.

Autobot Base:

Optimus walked down the hangar to where he saw Sam and Galloway arguing about Sam's new job, Sam had been offered, after what happened in Chicago, a place among the N.E.S.T soldiers. He had worked hard as Optimus himself watched Sam change from a young adult into a Fine soldier.

"Optimus, inbound transmission!" Ratchet called from the other area of the base.

"Where is it coming from?"

"Sector K-5,"Ratchet muttered "But that's impossible!"

"What is it?"

"The Elegance, Optimus it's them, they have found us." Ratchet smiled

"Dino, open a transmission link to the Elegance." Optimus ordered.

"Elegance, this is Optimus Prime do you copy?"

"Optimus, is that really you?" a Female voice replied.

"Yes Elita it is me."

"Optimus i've sent them co-ordinates of where to land." Ratchet told his superior.

The Elegance:

"Status report Prowl!" Ultra Magnus shouted over the noise of the Elegance's engines.

"We're nearly at the sent co-ordinates Commander." Prowl, his second in command replied

"O.k Prowl let me know when we are 5 clicks away from the LZ"

The Scrapyard:

"Where are we Jazz?" Ironhide had transformed and was looking for an exit.

"I don't know man, but this place is tight!"

"How are we alive? I saw you battling Megatron and being ripped in two and I was murdered by Sentinel Prime."

"Sentinel killed you?!" Jazz was shicked to hear that his idol before he joined Optimus was a traitor.

"Yeah," Ironhide replied with great sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nemesis

Galvatron looked down at the planet called Earth, it was very colourful and he hated that he like his Other wanted to be on Cybertron but since the Event in Chicago they could never repair their broken home. He personally didn't remember Cybertron but he remembered what Megatron saw. Galvatron remembered everything that Megatron had said, done or felt before he was created. Megatron had gone to his new master, The Fallen, and asked for his body to be made even more powerful than before. The consequence of this led to The Fallen splitting Megatron's spark and then making Galvatron from a protoform and added Megatron's CNA (Cybertronicnucleicacid) to his body then adding The Bonded Power of Unicron from The Fallen himself.

He smiled fondly at his creation and never thought to ask his Other who he, Galvatron was to him.

"Soundblaster, report!" He shouted.

"Everything is running at optimum levels for inter stellar bombardment of the planet, Lord Galvatron." Soundblaster replied in his mechanised voice.

"Begin the assault!" Galvatron yelled and with that the fourth invasion of the Earth began.

N.E.S.T Barracks

Sam was back in his barrack block which he shared with many other N.E.S.T soldiers, but Sam was singled out by the fact that these men were veterans of previous conflicts with the Decepticons and with the wars that happened when he was just a child.

A voice rang out into the room and shook Sam from his moping. "Coporal Witwicky, you're requested on The Floor!" a soldier has said.

"On my way he replied."

He had noticed that since his promotion that the other men were finally starting to respect him for who he was personally not for what he had done with the Autobots. He also noticed that thankfully no one dared to metion Sam's lack of a girlfriend or spouse. He was very depressed when Carly had been diagnosed with lung cancer, terminal lung cancer. This broke his heart and it was what pushed him on into the N.E.S.T training, he had always though that he was doing it for "his Carly".

He finally entered the Floor, which was the main hangars operations platform. "What's the problem, sir?" he asked Lennox. That was also something he had struggled to get used to. He remembered always calling Colonel Lennox as just "Lennox". "Sam, your just in time, you, me and Epps are going to rendezvous with The Elegance."

"Are you sure I'm the best choice, sir?" he replied curious to why he was finally being shown off in front of General Moreshower. "Son," the General began, "We here have noticed that throught your time both here at N.E.S.T and before you signed up, that you have had a significant bond with Autobots; Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus. The reason you're here is because you understand them beyond friends."

"Sir, with all due respect, I understand that but I feel that I'm not the best person for this mission."

"You sound just like an old friend of mine." Optimus uttered and made both Sam and Lennox jump in surprise. "Who is it that I remind you of Optimus?"

"My friend Ultra Magnus, he always thought that he wasn't the right choice for a commanding role."

"Oh." Was all Sam could say. He realised that Optimus' orders were final and as a friend he had no choice but to join them.

"Alright," Lennox yelled to the entire Floor "Everyone gear up we leave at 0900!"

The Scrapyard

"Jazz," Ironhide whispered, "Are we alive or just in the Spark of Primus?"

"Oh we're definitely tickin'!"Jazz replied with much enthusiasm.

"Then we need to find Optimus and the others."

"If you can break the wall then let's go."

The Landing Site

Sam, Lennox, Epps and Optimus arrived at the co-ordinates that Ratchet had sent to the ship and were awaiting first contact. "Well, Optimus, who are these Autobots?" Sam asked with blatant curiosity. "They were the carriers of Cybertrons final generation."

"What, like Cybertronian children?" Lennox asked now aslo curious.

"Yes, we who fought for Cybertron in it's last days sent our Children and their mothers to the stars in seek of a refuge, until either the war was over and they could return, or until they were old enough to fight with us." Optimus replied solemnly.

"DAMN!" Epps exclaimed, "THAT SHIP IS HUGE!" he shouted over the noise of the Cybertronian crafts engines.

"Humans, stay back until I have resolved any unforeseen problems, is that understood?"

"Yes" the three of them replied.

The Elegance

"Ultra Magnus, we have arrived." Prowl relayed to him.

"Thank you Prowl. Gather the others and get the Sparklings ready to disembark.

"On your orders, sir."

"This is Prowl to all Autobot Crew, we have arrived prepare to disembark immediately." Prowl sent this message across all channels on the ship.

**Please give any tips, hints or criticisms that you see and I will try and implement them into Chapter 3.**

**This is Omega Magnus signing off, for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's my Dad?" Override asked looking up at her mother, Elita One.

"He's just outside the ship, he'll be very pleased to see you again." She replied.

"So what is it with Dad why did he leave us?" Override's brother Hot-rod asked.

"Your father didn't leave us, we left him and the other for our own safety, I've already old you about the war. That was why we had to leave or you two would be dead."

The door into the nursery opened suddenly and Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Skyfire walked in. Skyfire and Wheeljack went to get there children from in their cots. "Elita, we are ready are you and the others ready to meet the Leader of the Autobots once more?" Ultra Magnus said smiling. "Of course we are we need to see them after all it has been ages since we saw them."

"Elita?" Chromia, her sister asked her "Are you ok about this?"

"Chromia, for the last time yes. I'm positive that I need to see my Sparkmate once more."

"So Optimus, who exactly was that in the transmission?" Sam asked, he didn't mean to be curious but Optimus brushed that aside. "She is Elita One and also my Sparkmate." He said this with what the humans thought was pride. Just as he had said this the ships main ramp opened to reveal a group of maybe 20 Autobots, 7 of which seemed to be about the same height that Sam stood at.

All of a sudden these 7 bots ran at Optimus and two jumped at him.

"Dad? Is that you?" One small bot asked. To Optimus she looked very strong for a small bot and she was very brave so he asked her quietly "Who is your Mother?"

"My Mum is that one next to Ultra Magnus." She said mater of factly. Optimus lifted his head and gazed at the bot the sparkling was on about. It was Elita One, she had her hands clasped in a nervous way. "Child, what is your name?"

"My name is Override."

"Well Override, in answer to your question, I am your Father."

Then suddenly she ran and pulled another sparkling towards him, this one was a very shy male bot who looked very scared. "Young one it is ok, there is no need to be upset, you are home."

"This is Hot-rod, he's my baby brother." Override stated.

"Hello my son." Optimus said and finally he stood up. Sam and Lennox both tensed up but as per usual Epps just stood there holding his rifle. "Autobots, I am Optimus Prime. We have sought refuge here on this planet and I offer the asylum that these humans have offer use to you."

"Optimus!" a voice barked across from the ship. "It has been far too long my friend." Ultra Magnus descended from the ramp and with long stride stood infront of Optimus and he then did the unexpected, he hugged Optimus. "Thank you for keeping them safe, you gave me your word and you have forefilled your promise, I thank you and feel it necessary to finally call you Brother."

Back at the base when everyone had settled in you could tell that Sam needed some down time so he grabbed a set of keys to a hummer and started to leave the Floor when Bumblebee said in his Radio voice, "Sam, I'd like to introduce you to my sparkmate, Glyph." Sam turned to see the smallest of the Female bots with Bumblebee. "Hi, it's very nice to finally meet Bumblebee's best friend." She said in a very courteous manner. "Likewise, it is very nice to meet you, Glyph but I really need to get going so I'll see you later." Sam looked back and saw Bumblebee following him. "Bee, go back to your mate, its fine, I understand what she means to you. I need to go and loosen up O.K. I'll be back before dawn."

Sam finally reached the Hummer and once he had driven about ten miles he pulled over and began to cry, he cried for the loss of his soul mate, he cried because it felt unnatural to see these new bots. But most of all he cried out of jealousy of his Guardian. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't help it he was human.

Galvatron had finally found a way to get to the Autobots, he had taken one of their vehicular forms for himself, he had taken the form of a Peterbilt 379, unbeknownst to him it was the same vehicle that Optimus Prime was. He was wondering around the areas that the Autobots were many seen but it was to no avail. "Soundblaster?"

"Yes, Lord Galvatron. What do you require?" Soundblaster replied in his usual cybernetic voice.

"I need you to send a message back to the ruins on Theta Upsilon and try to get Shockblast's help. We need a hunter and he is our best hope of that."

"Understood. Soundblaster out."

Galvatron laughed, he would recruit Shockblast to the Neo Decepticon cause and destroy Optimus Prime for good.

Ironhide and Jazz had finally broken out of the Scrapyard and were cruising down a highway in formation. Ironhide had been telling Jazz about the trouble that had happened since he had been out of the picture.

Suddenly a yellow Camaro and a black BMW Bike appeared behind them and Ironhide had to smile inside. They both slowed to a stop and Bumblebee transformed next to them and shouted through his radio "Get out of your vehicle modes show us who you are."

Next to him the bike had transformed into a dark blue/black femme and was small in comparison to even Bumblebee. "Alright, you caught us." Ironhide chuckled as he transformed so did jazz and Bumblebee looked shocked if not scared to see them. "'Sup Bee?" Jazz yelled in happiness to see another friend.

Bumblebee was confused, he had seen Jazz torn in two by Megatron and he knew he had seen Ironhide betrayed by Sentinel Prime. "How are you both here?" he asked his optic white with fear.

"Don't know, don't care, all I know is that I'm alive and kickin'"

All of a sudden a Green circle appeared and Optimus, Ratchet and some N.E.S.T troops stepped out of it. Optimus froze in place, how could his second lieutenant still be alive and furthermore how come Ironhide was still alive, he had recovered Jazz's remains and found them fatal, and he had seen the rusted wreck of Ironhide when he had arrived at N.E.S.T the day Sentinel betrayed them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Life began to move again for the Autobots and for the N.E.S.T forces especially Sam, he had finally gotten over his jealousy and had become very good friends with both the newest Autobots and the sparklings. Optimus observed Sam with great pride, the sparklings had to take pretender modules to blend in, they were too small to pass as vehicles yet but not too big so they became human looking until they would eventually mature. Ironhide had chosen to become Ironbreaker and Jazz opted for Retro. Both of them seemed happier now they had more bots to talk to.

Sam looked at Override, she was choosing her human name, so she could blend properly in human society. "How about this one?" she asked Sam, the name she pointed to was Laura. "If you want to be known as Laura then I see no problem with it." Sam sighed he enjoyed the responsibility that Optimus had given him, he enjoyed looking out for the seven sparklings but every so often he would feel pangs of sorrow for Carly. He had to try and put it behind him.

Sam looked at the others names. Hot-rod had gone for Bradley, Sureshot, Bumblebee's son, had chosen Darius, Blurr, Ironbreaker's son, had chosen Jack, Skyfire's son, Rotorstorm had chosen Steve, Airraidia, Silverbolt's daughter had chosen Georgia and finally the one who took the longest of the seven was Wheeljack's son, Crosswise, he had chosen Jacob after a debate over that or Frank.

"Hey Optimus," Sam called out, "They've finished!"

"Finally." Elita One came over, "How are you Sam?"

"I'm feeling O.K, are you Elita?"

"I'm feeling O.K as well." She smiled, it had been hard for her to understand the complex meanings underlining every phrase that humans had but after a few weeks she finally got the hang of it just like the rest of the group. "Hey, anyway, where's Optimus?"

"He is with Ultra Magnus doing another scouting run, thankfully we integrated theat Groundbridge tech or Ironbreaker and Retro wouldn't be here."

"I guess so." Sam looked back to the sparkling's rooms were and asked, "Would you like to know what they have chosen?"

"That would be nice."

"Well Override went for Laura, Hot-rod chose Bradley, Blurr, I think, chose Jack, Crosswise became Jacob, Airraidia chose Georgia, Rotorstorm chose Steve and Sureshot asked if he could be named Darius."

"Are these names suitable in your culture?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I didn't know because some names are forbidden on Cybertron."

"No problem, can I talk to you later I've got some errands to run."

"Sure thing, Sam." Elita had come round to Sam after thinking he was just another one of the soldiers but after talking to Optimus about who the boy was she quickly understood that Optimus had almost become a surrogate father to Sam whilst under Autobot protection. "Just like he did with Bumblebee." She thought to herself.

Sam felt very happy he had finally had a proper talk with Elita, usually it was small talk but finally two weeks he had had a conversation. He asked if he could borrow Bee off of Glyph but she was ok, she seemed to understand how much Bumblebee had integrated into Sam's family. Sam and Bee went to the exit and Bee transformed into the Camaro that Sam had known to love. "Sam," Bumblebee said quietly, "Do you find me funny?"

"Sure Bee, why?"

"I don't think Glyph sees my funny side at all." Bee relplied, Sam though he sounded depressed. "She must, I mean come on, who is the only bot who can dance and transform, You are so stop feeling down or I'll tell Glyph."

"Noooooo!"

"Just joking , but seriously lighten up."

Galvatron was near to the Autobot base he could feel it in his spark.


End file.
